Happy Feet-The Novel-CANCELLED
by Is It Me or Not
Summary: A rewrite of the movies happy feet 1 and 2 and possibly even more.
1. A crack in the night

**Happy Feet- The novel**

Fated love:

It was a warm morning in Emperor land. It was also hatching time!

One by one the eggs cracked opened little chicks came out searching for their dad. All the eggs hatched-all but one.

Memphis- the father of the egg, sighed and said, "I can't believe it. After all this hard work, what will I tell Norma jean? 'Hey Norma jean! Our son is dead!'…"

At that moment, Maurice, one of Memphis' friends came and attempted to comfort him, "It's okay Memphis it happens. Don't blame yourself for it."

"…"

Suddenly they heard a quiet little tapping coming from inside the egg.

"I think there's someone in there!" giggled Gloria, the daughter of Maurice.

"Oh I can hear you buddy I can hear you!" Memphis shouted excitedly

The tapping continued for a few more seconds before it died out completely. Gloria was curious as to what had happened to the tapping and so pecked it two times.

The chick listened to the pecking but as soon as he heard the second peck he was surprised to see another chick fall onto him and even more surprised to find that their beaks had interlocked.

Memphis and Maurice were speechless-all they could do is stare.

The chick inside the egg said, "Please get off, I really want to come out!"

But since their beaks were interlocked it came out more like a mumble sounding like, Eze et of, I elly "

wand ooo hum out!"

Gloria blushed and quickly got off saying, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to crack your egg open."

"Mumble? Is that my name?" questioned the chick.

"Gloria!" hissed Maurice.

"Oh it's ok Maurice; she saved him and she can call him anything she likes!" Memphis stated.

Maurice was shocked, "No, Memphis I just can't let her do that."

"Oh it's okay Maurice, right Mumble?"


	2. Singing School

**Singing School**

It was the first day of school for many chicks in Emperor land. Everyone was excited to meet their new teacher.

As Mumble was walking to the classroom (more of a carved out crevice in a wall of ice) he still had many questions he was thinking about:_ Why is my name Mumble? Is it because I mumbled? And that girl Gloria's eyes are beautiful! Will she be in my class?_

As soon as he reached the classroom his last question was answered as Gloria was in his class.

"Good-Morning class! My name is and I will be your teacher!"

"Good-Morning !" the class answered.

"Now today will be the most important lesson that I will ever teach you. Does anybody know why?" she asked.

Mumble's hand shot up into the cold air. "Mumble?" picked .

"Don't eat yellow snow?" he asked inoccently.

"No. Gloria?"

"It's our Heart-Song miss. Without it we can't be truly penguin." she said smartly, "And you certainly CANNOT teach it to us." She said sternly.

"Of-coarse not Gloria because if I do it's not your Heart-Song!"

Mumble heard what was going on but at the same time was lost in his own thoughts thinking about how he would be meeting his mother today and what she looked like.

"Now to discover your Heart-Song you must close your eyes, take a deep breath, and let it all in!" said passionately.

Immediatley everyone raised their flipper to be chosen as they thought they had the best heart song of all the class. The only one who didn't raise his flipper was Mumble. He couldn't feel the Heart-Song very well.

"Seymour why don't you go first?"

Seymour started his song with a bit of beat-boxing and then started rapping,

"_Don't push me 'cause I'm on the edge-_

_I'm just tryin' not to lose my head."_

"That's all I have!" he proudly announced.

As soon as turned around she saw that Gloria was practically panting to get picked.

"Umm… Gloria? Why don't you have a go?"

"_M-m-midnight creeps so slow-ly_

_Into hearts of those who need more than they get_

_Daylight deals a bad hand to a penguin who has laid to many-_

_Eh-he-eggs!"_

"Oh yes that was wonderful Gloria!" she said in a praising tone.

Gloria could see that Mumble was shaking.

"Mumble? I-is everything alright?" she asked innocently.

"_I don't have a Heart-Song he whispered. And I'm scared that she will pick me."_ He acknowledged.

An Idea popped into Gloria's mind.

Her flipper shot-up into the air once again, " I need to tell you something!"

"Oh?" she leaned closer.

"Mumbles throat really hurts and so he can't sing today. Can he sing tomorrow?"

"Well of-coarse he can! We can't let him lose his voice can we?"

At that moment all of the kids laughed at mumble.

"HA-HA VOICELESS VOICELESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**15 Minutes Later**

The class had ended and Mumble was standing with his dad ready to meet his mother.

"Pa? How will I know which one is my ma?

"Oh you'll know. She has a wiggle in her walk, a giggle in her talk. And when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart…"

Suddenly Noah the elder yelled "WIVES HOOAAAAAAH!"

At that moment Mumble burst from in between his dad's legs from excitement also yelling, "WIVES HOOOOOOOAH!"

"Mumble!" his dad yelled, but Mumble was nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Bestest Friend Ever

**The Bestest Friend Ever**

Mumble was running across the icy plain hoping to find his mom. _Pa said that mom has a wiggle in her walk and a giggle in her talk, _He thought to himself,_ and when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart. But everyone here is wiggling! _

He needed to find his dad to ask him how to specifically find his mom so he decided to call both of them in case his mom heard.

"Papa! Mama!"

While this was happening Memphis was experiencing problems of his own.

"Great-just great! I've lost Mumble and I can't even find my wife!"

"Well-I guess you found me!" Norma Jean suddenly said.

"DAH! I-err-uh…. Oh mama! I missed you so much!"

"And so did I. So, where's the baby?"

"Oh I'll find him alright!"

"MEMPHIS!"

"He just yelled WIVES HOAH and took off to find you!"

"Oh so it's a boy. Well that explains the fact that he took off. Same as you did as you were his age!" she teased.

Memphis' response was just a soft and quiet chuckle.

While Mumble's parents were trying to figure out where Mumble was, Mumble found Gloria and was talking with her.

"So," asked mumble, "did you find your mom?"

"Yeah," she answered, "Did you?"

"No," said Mumble now with a sad face.

"Can you help me find her?"

"Of-coarse Mumble!" she answered excitedly.

"In fact-they are right behind you!"

Mumble turned around to see his dad standing with a woman which could only mean it was his mom.

"Mama? Mama!"

Mumble started to run to her but as he started to his dad asked him a question.

"Uh-say son? What are you doing with your feet there?"

His dad had noticed that Mumble's feet were tapping rapidly in the cold snow.

"They're happy pa!"

"Well it's just not penguin so, you better stop."

After his dad said that he understood that it is not normal to do so he stopped with an upset look on his face. Then he ran up to his mom and hugged her.

"I love you mommy!" he said.

"I love you to darling." She answered, "Here, I have something for you. Open up!"

Mumble opened his beak and his mom coughed up a fish for him the way all penguins do.

The next day school had begun again and it was time for Mumble to present his heart song. Gloria glanced over to him and saw that he didn't seem nervous at all.

"Okay everyone!" announced, "It's time for Mumble to present his heart song! Go ahead dear."

"Mine is sort of a BOOM and a prrrlp prrrlp and a BOOM chica BOOM."

As soon as he finished every single chick except for Gloria and Seymour laughed at him. Some even threw chunks of ice at his head.

"It's not funny!" Gloria yelled.

"It's okay G-Gloria," whimpered a crying Mumble and then ran away.

**After Class**

Class had ended and Gloria was now finishing an endless search for Mumble when she suddenly heard a muffled whimpering noise. She went up the hill and saw Mumble crying in front of a big boulder of ice.

"Mumble? Why are you crying?"

"G-Gloria?"

"Why are you sad Mumble?"

"Everyone treats me like a piece of ice lying in the snow. Just because I can't sing and don't have a heart song. All I can do is tap my feet in the snow like a twitchy little idiot… I don't even have any friends."

Gloria looked at Mumble with kind face.

"Well of-coarse you do Mumble! You have me!"

"You? Y-you want to be my friend? But I can't even whisper a word from the simplest song on earth without messing it up and screeching like a Skua!"

"Well I still think that just because you can't sing or find your own Heart-Song you are the nicest penguin that I have ever met!"

"D-do you really think so?"

"Yeah Mumble! And you will be my bestest friend until I die!"

After those words Mumble was crying tears of joy. He hugged Gloria and said, "And so will you!"


	4. The Ceremony of Love

**The Ceremony of Love**

Outside on an Icy plain there was a rather tall penguin with gray feathers and five Adelie penguins beside him. He was looking at an approaching female penguin with his light-blue eyes. His name was Mumble. The female that he was looking at was Gloria surrounded by other male penguins hoping to win her heart.

Mumble sighed a heavy sigh. "Well, here goes nothing!"

Gloria was just going up a hill when she suddenly she heard singing with a Spanish accent. She looked over to where it was coming from and saw that it was Mumble.

**My Way**

No No-No, No No No-No, No-No No  
>Yo sé, se terminó<br>Nuestro amor

"Mumble?"  
>Divino<br>Mis amigos, les declaré  
>Les dire<p>

"Oh hey Gloria! You like?"

"Well I would if it was really you." She said in a disappointed tone.  
>Que estoy seguro<p>

"It is me! Sort of…."  
>Qué es un hombre<br>Sin nada más  
>Si non un Señor<br>Con lágrimas  
>Debe decir<br>(debe decir)  
>Debe gritar<br>(debe gritar)  
>Debe sentir<p>

"Mumble turn around."

"Why?"

"Just turn around."

"Why?"

"Well why not?"  
>(debe sentir)<br>En la verdad  
>(en la verdad)<br>Luché, gané  
>Sobresali<p>

At this point Gloria rolled her eyes and pushed Mumble aside. When she saw who was really singing the song she was holding back tears.

Lo hice My Waaaay!

"OH! Hello! I know size can be daunting but dont be afraid!...I love You!"

"Mumble how could you?" she whispered.

"I didn't know what else to do…"

Gloria started to walk away towards another group of boys.

"Gloria no. Gloria…" Mumble managed to say.

Suddenly an idea hatched in Mumble's mind. I he couldn't sing at all but he could dance he would dance for her.

"Gloria! Sing to this!"

Mumble began to tap a beat in the snow with his feet but all Gloria could say was:

"Mumble stop! You're embarrassing me."

At those words Mumble's face quickly saddened. He started to cry tears of pure hurt. Gloria saw the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Mumble I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yes you did…" he whispered.

Gloria started to walk away but as soon as she was almost out of Mumble's view she heard something amazing. Mumble- was actually SINGING.

(Note: I came up with this song on my own. Do not copy as it is mine. If you wish to use please PM me.)

**A Penguins Love**

**Mumble: **_I don't think we've ever danced together_

_And I don't want you to lose a single feather_

'_cause I'll dance with you from dusk to dawn_

_I'll dance until all your sadness is gone_

By this time almost every single penguin was gathered around Mumble and Gloria.

_Chorus:_

**Mumble: **_ I'll always love you baby_

_I'll never forget about you baby_

_I'll love you 'till the end-_

'_till the stars die out and attempt to mend_

By now Gloria was crying tears of joy and so was Mumble as Gloria hadn't left him yet.

**Mumble and Gloria:** _I saw you at the door last night_

_I know what you're here for tonight_

_I'll walk with you across the ocean_

_I'll walk with you in a syn-cronized motion_

_Chorus:_

**Mumble: **_ I'll always love you baby_

_I'll never forget about you baby_

_I'll love you 'till the end-_

'_till the stars die out and attempt to mend_

After Mumble sung the chorus the second time backup singers were now gathering ready to help them as they now understood that Mumble and Gloria were meant to be together. Gloria saw that Mumble was in pain because his throat hurt so she decided to sing this verse.

**Gloria: **_I'm a penguin and so are you (oo-oo-ooo)_

_And you know we love each other too (oo-oo-ooo)_

_I will never leave you-never (I'll never leave you)_

**Mumble and Gloria: **_For a penguin's love lasts forever (lasts forever)_

**Mumble, Gloria, and Backup singers: **_ I'll always love you baby (love you)_

_I'll never forget about you baby_

_I'll love you 'till the end- (e-end)_

'_till the stars die out and attempt to mend (me-e-e-end)_

**Mumble: **_'till the stars-die out-and attempt-too-oo mend._

Mumble and Gloria ran up to each other and shared their first kiss as a couple.

"And I'll always love you to Mumble." Said Gloria.

Then Mumble collapsed onto the ice and snow coughing as singing hurt his throat badly.

After Mumble stopped coughing he went up to Gloria and gave her one more long kiss.

It was official: Mumble and Gloria were now mates.


	5. Jiggly Joggly

**Jiggly Joggly**

* * *

><p>After a little pause Gloria's tune rang out in the horse-shoe.<p>

"_Boogie-wonderland!_

_Daylight creeps so slowly, into hearts of men who need more then they get."_

And so on and so on. Eventually the parade started advancing forward towards the center of the center of the bay. Ramon and the amigos (Mumble's best friends) were leading forward with Mumble and Gloria dancing behind them.

Suddenly a voice boomed over top of all the singing and dancing.

"What is all this Jiggly Joggly?" questioned Noah in a frustrated tone.

Mumble spun around-not surprised to see "Nooo-ah" angry.

"We-we're dancing sir!" Mumble replied.

"Yeah it's fun!" said Gloria while hugging Mumble, "He came-up with it!"

"Well I gue-"

Mumble was interrupted by Gloria kissing him. Mumble's eyes opened wide but then he leaned in.

"Yes-you did." Gloria finished for him.

But Noah didn't listen. He was always annoyed by Mumble assumingly taking over his place in the colony.

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled, "Mumble must **LEAVE** if we want the fish to return! His simple ways a simple thoughts are angering the Great Guin!"

A round of murmur spread throughout the gathered penguins. Mumble looked down ashamed of himself.

"Mumble…"

"Pa?"

Mumble saw his dad come over with a nervous expression on his face.

"Pa please tell him! He thinks that I am the reason why the fish are gone!"

"Mumble you have got to stop this! You can change…I know you can…"

"Don't ask me to change pa-because I won't." said Mumble angrily, "Come on amigos. Let's get out of here."

"Mumble!" yelled Gloria

"Gloria? Gloria!"

"Mumble I'm coming with you."

"Fine but if you want to come let's go now."

Noah looked at Gloria and said, "Then you too are banished until the fish are back."

"Fine! I'd rather be with my new husband." And she kissed Mumble.

Ramone and the amigo's started to sing a song for mumble and Gloria as they left.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own this song nor will I ever. It is under the copyright of Happy Feet.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Leader of the Pack <span>_

"_My folks were always putting him down…(Down, Down, Down)_

_They told me he came from the wrong side of town…(he came from the wrong side of town)_

_They told me he was bad (So bad)_

_But I knew that he was so (saaaaaaaaaad)_

_I'll never forget him the leader of the pack…"_

* * *

><p>And just when the break hit Mumble turned around and yelled to his father.<p>

"Oh and dad? I know about it."

"About what?" Memphis yelled back.

"You dropped my egg." Mumble stated flatly.

Gloria and the others gasped especially Norma Jean. Memphis hanged his head down in shame. Norma Jean teared-up and slapped Memphis with her flipper and angrily stomped away.

Just then the end of the song came.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oooga! OOOOOooga! (Ooga…)<em>

_OOOOOOOoooga! OOOOO-ooooo-ooga…_"


	6. First Mountain

**First Mountain**

* * *

><p>Mumble, Gloria, and the Amigos slowly walked across the frozen tundra, away from their cave, away from their family, away from home.<p>

Gloria glanced at Mumble. She saw that his head was down in shame and his beak was not wearing that happy smile he always wore.

"Mumble…" began Gloria.

Mumble stopped and turned his head towards her.

"You're a strong penguin…you're a brave penguin…and…I don't know what I would do without you."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you…I'm sorry I said that you are embarrassing me."

"Y-you really think so? Th-that I'm brave?"

"Of-coarse Mumble!"

Mumble looked into her eyes. Knowing what he was going to ask her next, he knew he had one and only one chance at this.

"Gloria?"

Gloria looked at Mumble.

"Will you be my mate?"

Behind them Ramone sighed, and fainted onto the snow as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Yes! Yes Mumble I would love to be your mate!"

Mumble grinned. Then suddenly he wrapped his flipper around her waist and kissed her.

Gloria pulled back from the sudden action, but then leaned in from the joy she had that she knew Mumble is now her husband.

At that moment Ramone just got up. But when he saw Mumble and Gloria kissing he instantly fainted again. Raul came up to him and said,

"Hey Ramone what's gotten in to you today?!"

* * *

><p>It was now getting dark. And the little group of penguins was still walking, or should we say, climbing, a mountain.<p>

"Mumble we've been walking for hours now! Shouldn't we rest?" Gloria asked.

"No, we have to keep going." Mumble replied.

"Well at least let's find some shelter okay?" Gloria concluded

"Yeah…okay…"

"Mumble, is there something bothering you?" Ramone asked.

"Well you see, uh, I just can't believe that my dad dropped me as an egg...If he didn't we would never have to be banished in the first place." Mumble said as tears filled his eyes.

"Mumble it's not your fault. Look! There's a cave right here. Let's rest here for the night."

Mumble sat down on a chunk of ice beside Gloria when they got into the cave.

"I-I need to know where to start looking…" Mumble started.

"For what?" Gloria questioned.

"The aliens." Mumble said.

"But…but why?"

"To get the fish back so you can be un-banished from the group. It's my fault anyway…"

"What about you me amigo?" asked Raul.

"I'll go somewhere else. By myself…"

"Mumble you can't do that! We're mates! Wherever you go I go so…I'll always be with you."

"What about…First Mountain…?" Ramone asked.


End file.
